A thousand words
by Senya1
Summary: Nach zwei Jahren kehrt er in die Stadt zurück. Kann er ein neues Leben beginnen, was ist mit der Person, die ihm wichtiger als alles andere ist? Wer Second Chance kennt, weiß, wer er ist... Meine erste One-Shot... Ich hasse Sumaries...


A thousand words  
  
Es ist halb dunkel. Das einzige Licht stammt von vereinzelten schwachen Lampen auf den Tischen. Nur die Bar ist etwas heller erleuchtet. Da es draußen bereits dunkel ist, fällt auch kein Licht von außen herein.  
  
Es ist etwas verräuchert, aber durchaus gemütlich, irgendwie vertraut. Doch ich weiß genau, dass ich noch nie hier war. Die Stadt ist mir vertraut, doch nicht ihre Menschen, ihre dunklen Gassen und Kneipen. Ich wäre früher nie darauf gekommen, hierher zu kommen. Ich hielt mich für besser, wie die anderen auch.  
  
Die Stadt hat sich verändert. Die Menschen, obwohl ich sie kaum kannte, wirken anders. Unbeschwerter. Auch ich habe mich verändert. Die vergangenen beiden Jahre wirken wie ein Albtraum. Ich war ein Monster, besessen, wollte absolute Macht und als ich sie bekam, begann ich damit, mich selbst zu zerstören.  
  
Und jetzt? Jetzt stehe ich hier, in einer Stadt, die ich nach langer Zeit wieder gesehen habe und von der mir nicht bewusst geworden war, wie sehr sie ein Teil meines Lebens geworden war. Ich stehe an einem Ort, an den ich nicht gehöre. Mit Menschen, die ich nicht kenne, die mich nicht beachten.  
  
Doch ich weiß, warum ich hier bin. Ich muss von vorn beginnen, haben alle gesagt. Das werde ich tun. Doch ich werde jemanden mitnehmen auf meinem neuen Weg. Jemanden, von dem ich glaubte, ihn schon vergessen haben. Doch das war nicht wahr. Mein Bruder nannte ihren Namen und sofort kehrten all die verschütteten Erinnerungen zurück. An die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbracht haben. An die Zeit bevor ich gegangen bin, meine eigenen Gefühle verleugnet, verdrängt und schließlich in mir vergraben habe. Wir waren... Freunde?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht. Nicht, was du über mich denkst, ob du mich überhaupt bemerkt hast, als ich an deiner Seite war. Ich habe dich bemerkt und weggesehen. Doch die beiden Jahre und besonders die letzten Wochen haben mich verändert, mussten mich verändern.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt bin, wer ich bin. Bin ich wieder der, der ich war? Bin ich ein neuer Mensch? Vielleicht kannst du es mir sagen. Wenn du mich siehst, wenn du mich bemerkst.  
  
Dieser Ort ist düster, viel zu dunkel für dich. Ich gehe einen Schritt nach vorn. Noch immer bemerkt und beachtet mich keiner.  
  
Eine Melodie ist zu hören und alle Gespräche verstummen. Aus einer der hinteren Ecken, trittst du hervor. Du hebst den Kopf, doch du kannst mich nicht sehen. Auch ich sehe dich nur von schräg hinten.  
  
~~~  
  
I know that you're hiding things  
  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
  
~~~  
  
Eine sanfte Stimme. Deine sanfte Stimme. Sie schwebt im Raum und alle Blicke richten sich auf dich.  
  
~~~  
  
Your words were like a dream  
  
But dreams could never fool me  
  
Not that easily  
  
~~~  
  
Dreams... Wie ein Traum erscheinst auch du mir jetzt. Du hast dich verändert. Du bist hübscher geworden. Erwachsener. Was für ein Mensch bist du geworden?  
  
~~~  
  
I acted so distant then  
  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
  
~~~  
  
Wir haben uns auch nicht verabschiedet. Es blieb keine Zeit. Doch selbst wenn wir Zeit gehabt hätten, hätten wir uns verabschiedet? Wir waren zusammen ausgebildet worden. Niemand wusste, was ich für dich fühlte, nicht einmal ich selbst. Ich hatte gelernt, meine Gefühle zu verstecken, vor allen. So lange, bis ich nicht mehr an sie glaubte. Ich war verbittert, verletzt. Mein Bruder hatte mich verlassen und ich glaubte mich allein. Doch wenn ich jetzt zurückdenke, wird mir klar, dass ich es nicht war. Du warst da. Du hast mir geholfen, stark zu sein.  
  
~~~  
  
You'll fight you battles far from me  
  
Far too easily  
  
~~~  
  
Und dann tat ich das selbe, was mir angetan worden war: Ich ging. Ohne mich zu verabschieden. In ein besseres Leben, wie ich glaubte. Wie sehr habe ich mich getäuscht. Es war das, was ich mir gewünscht hatte. Ich konnte mit den besten Leuten und Geräten arbeiten, die es gab, ich hatte Macht. So viel, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wie einsam ich war.  
  
Trudy... Ich habe sie gebraucht. Als Marionette. Als Mittel, um Jay zu brechen. Und doch hätte ich ihr fast alles erzählt. Ich habe ihr von meinem Bruder erzählt, doch nicht von dir. Bis heute weiß kein Mensch, was ich für dich empfinde.  
  
~~~  
  
„Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
  
~~~  
  
Ja, ein schneller Sieg über die Stadt und dann eine schnelle Rückkehr. Das hatten wir uns erhofft. Doch die Kämpfe zogen sich in die Länge. Die Leute leisteten verzweifelten Widerstand. Viele von uns vergaßen, warum sie kämpften. Doch viele hatten es auch nie erfahren, was Ram von ihnen wollte. Jay hatte Visionen von Schulen und Krankenhäusern. In dieser Stadt gibt es das jetzt. Doch alles begann, als die Technos gegangen waren. Gewalt war der falsche Weg, das weiß ich jetzt. Doch es hat zu lange gedauert, bis ich es begriffen habe. Ich war zu mächtig, um die Folgen meiner eigenen Taten zu begreifen. Der Preis für das Verstehen war zu hoch. Ich bin ein Monster. Und ich werde es bleiben, denn niemand kann mir vergeben, was ich getan habe.  
  
~~~  
  
But still I swore  
  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
  
~~~  
  
Du bist anders. Du bist stark.  
  
Du zeigst deinen Schmerz nicht. Manchen scheinst du unbesiegbar, doch das bist du nicht. Wolltest es nie sein. Auch dir wurde Macht gegeben, doch du bist ein besserer Mensch als ich. Den Menschen hier geht es jetzt gut und das ist allein dein Verdienst. Ich brachte ihnen nur Angst und Gewalt.  
  
Wie kann ein Mensch gleichzeitig gut und stark sein? Ich weiß es nicht, denn ich bin keines von Beiden. Doch du... vielleicht kannst du es mir sagen. Aber du wirst mich sicher nicht bemerken. Ich werde wieder gehen.  
  
Weg von diesem Ort an den ich nicht gehöre.  
  
Weg von der Stadt, die kein Monster braucht.  
  
Weg von dem Menschen, den ich nicht verdiene.  
  
~~~  
  
Shouting might have been the answer  
  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
  
~~~  
  
Es ist zu spät. Damals, als ich gegangen bin, hättest du mich vielleicht aufhalten können. Ein Rufen von dir... vielleicht wäre ich umgekehrt.  
  
Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich glaubte an ein besseres Leben und wollte alles hinter mir lassen, was mich verletzen könnte. Doch genau damit habe ich mich selbst verletzt. Eine alte Wunde, die wieder zu schmerzen beginnt, wenn ich dich betrachte. Doch ich weiß, dass es keinen Sinn hat, einer längst vergangenen Zeit nachzutrauern. Ich muss von vorn beginnen, alles zurücklassen, auch dich. Es tut weh, doch hier, in deiner Nähe und doch so weit weg von dir, schmerzt es noch mehr.  
  
Ich drehe mich um. Noch immer unbemerkt von allen, die gebannt deinem Gesang lauschen. Ich öffne die Tür und gehe hinaus.  
  
‚Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden' So sagt man doch, oder?  
  
~~~  
  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart  
  
~~~  
  
Ich sehe nicht mehr, wie du dich bei diesen Worten umdrehst und dahin blickst, wo ich bis eben noch gestanden habe.  
  
Ich sehe deinen traurigen Blick nicht.  
  
~~~  
  
Cause a thousand words  
  
Call out through the ages  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you  
  
Suspend on silver wings  
  
~~~  
  
Deine Stimme, sie ist kraftvoller geworden. Selbst hier draußen kann ich sie deutlich hören. Wolltest du das etwa? Hast du mich gesehen? Willst du mich zurückrufen nach so langer Zeit?  
  
~~~  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
One thousand embraces  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
~~~  
  
Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich das Lied an mich richtet? Das kann doch gar nicht sein, oder? Soll ich wirklich umkehren? Noch einen Blick auf dich werfen, erfahren, ob dieses Lied für mich ist, oder ob ich mir alles nur einbilde?  
  
Was habe ich zu verlieren?  
  
Ich gehe wieder auf die Tür zu. Sie ist nur halb offen, sodass ich hineinsehen kann. Du hast dich zur Tür gedreht. Soll ich?  
  
Ich gehe wieder hinein. Du siehst mich! Du bemerkst mich! Du beginnst zu lächeln. Sind das Tränen in deinen Augen?  
  
Mir fest in die Augen sehend erhebst du noch einmal deine Stimme.  
  
~~~  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
Have never been spoken  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
They' carry you home and back into my arms  
  
Suspended on silver wings  
  
~~~  
  
Ja, ich will hier bleiben. Bei dir.  
  
Ich habe dich vermisst, deinen sanften Blick, dein Lächeln...  
  
Ich habe es dir nie gesagt, aber diesmal werde ich es tun. Ich werde nicht einfach so gehen. Selbst wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst, so will ich doch, dass du es weißt, dass ich kein so großes Geheimnis mehr vor die haben muss.  
  
~~~  
  
And a thousand words  
  
Call our through the ages  
  
They'll cradle you  
  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
~~~  
  
Du kommst langsam auf mich zu. Ich habe mich nicht geirrt, du hast tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen. Ist das etwa meine Schuld?  
  
Du nimmst meine Hände. Was wird das? Was tust du?  
  
~~~  
  
A thousand words  
  
~~~  
  
Deine Stimme ist wieder so sanft wie am Anfang, fast wirkst du zerbrechlich. Zerbrechlich und dennoch so wunderschön.  
  
Du lässt meine Hände los und umarmst mich. Noch immer stehe ich wie paralysiert vor dir.  
  
„Wolltest du wirklich gehen?"  
  
Ich muss lächeln. Fast hätte ich vergessen, wie es ist zu lächeln, wie es ist, glücklich zu sein.  
  
Ich erwidere deine Umarmung. Ich bin anscheinend ganz schön gewachsen. Ich kann locker über dich hinwegsehen.  
  
Ich hauche einen Kuss auf deine Haare.  
  
„Tut mir leid"  
  
Ich kann fast spüren, wie du, den Kopf an meine Schulter gelehnt, lächelst.  
  
„Dummerchen, ich hab dich vermisst"  
  
„Ich dich auch. Ich... ich liebe dich"  
  
Ich habe das noch nie zu jemandem gesagt. Doch es war ganz leicht.  
  
Du hebst den Kopf um mir in die Augen zu sehen. Deine Augen leuchten. Sanft küsst du meine Lippen.  
  
„Ich dich auch", wisperst du und küsst mich noch einmal.  
  
Leya...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ist das net süß?  
  
Na ja jeder sollte mitbekommen haben, dass es der gute Mega war, aus dessen Sicht die ganze Sache geschrieben war. Ich hoffe, er ist net so extrem ouf of charakter. Immerhin hätte er sich wahnsinnig verändern müssen, wenn er überlebt hätte. Ich will damit jetzt nicht den Mist *deutet nach oben* entschuldigen, sondern nur erklären, warum ich ihn so stark verändert habe.  
  
Leya habe ich mir selbst ausgedacht. Wer mehr über sie wissen will, sollte meine andere Tribe-Story lesen, denn da hat sie auch eine der Hauptrollen.  
  
Das was außerdem meine erste Sonfic. Ich hoffe, es ist einigermaßen gelungen. Das Lied war ‚Thousand words' aus Final Fantasy X-2. Ihr solltet es euch auf alle Fälle mal anhören, wenn ihr die Gelegenheit dazu habt. Es ist wirklich wunderschön.  
  
Schreibt mir mal, wie ihr das Ganze hier fandet ich bin echt neugierig und hab noch nicht einen einzigen Review zu meinen Tribe-Stories bekommen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob das hier überhaupt jemand liest... 


End file.
